<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three, Two, One: Just say I love you by lealtokh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906416">Three, Two, One: Just say I love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lealtokh/pseuds/lealtokh'>lealtokh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stelify [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Reality, Confessions, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lealtokh/pseuds/lealtokh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keonhee, by some means, knows that Geonhak loves him, and he feels the same way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Keonhee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stelify [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three, Two, One: Just say I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is interconnected with part one (One, Four, and Three:I love you) of the series.</p><p>-<br/>I'm fairly new to writing, so please forgive my mistakes.</p><p>I hope you'll like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Keonhee first met Geonhak, he shivers in fears. He felt small through his gaze that could pierce through a wall. His deep voice somewhat scared him. Though Keonhee is generally tall, he seems to see Geonhak is twice as big to his body. Geonhak is muscular that Keonhee feels he can lift him up and can throw his body to the ground if ever he makes him angry.</p><p>Geonhak was introduced by the staff he knows. They volunteered at a nearby orphanage to look after children of a young age. They play games, feed the children, play games again, and let then sleep for a nap. When he was preparing the room where the children will sleep, Keonhee looks at Geonhak outside, who was playing with the kids. He saw his smile, he heard his laugh, and he saw his eyes tenderly looking at the kids. The fear in him subside and remind himself that he should not judge people based on their appearance. That moment he felt something stir in his heart.<br/>
<br/>
Later, Keonhee's friend asks permission to share his number with his supposed colleague (which seems to be Geonhak), who takes an interest in him. He willingly gives it to him as he was also interested in him.<br/>
<br/>
They keep in contact with each other and meet. The first time they met was too awkward, but the next meetings were fun and memorable. They've been keeping up for months. Both of them are getting more comfortable with each other as they continue to meet. Gradually, it became clear to Keonhee he is falling in love. He likes that his personality is different from his terrifying looks (terrifying for him, even Geonhak wonders how he sees him). He loves his deep voice, somewhat scary, but now it sounds lovely to his ears. Keonhee has yet to hear Geonhak sing. He always wonders how his voice will sound like, after all, he likes hearing his voice. He is starting to love him, everything of him, romantically, and when he comes to the realization, he loves him even more than before.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
He knows he loves Geonhak. At the moment, Keonhee is trying to see if Geonhak has a feeling more than a friend towards him. His plan? Relying to his intuition. They will meet today, and this day he will see through him, observe him, and gather what might be considered data.<br/>
<br/>
When their shopping friend date ended, he list all of the things he noticed earlier.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Information No.1: He doesn't take his eyes off me and notices my every movement.</em></p><p>
  <em>Information No.2: He buys me things I want and even remembers the things I like.</em>
</p><p><em>Information No.3: He glares to others who are checking me out, maybe a little overprotective, and he seems to be marking me to be his property.</em><br/>
<br/>
Wasn't it evident that Geonhak looks at him more than a friend would? So Keonhee decided that he will make him confess to him as he feels Geonhak loves him. Equipped with his confidence to himself, he was certain.</p><p> </p><p>-<br/>
<br/>
Keonhee was invited to a movie and dinner after. He senses Geonhak might be planning to confess to him. The reason why is he has been hinting to Geonhak that he wants to be a relationship. He tells him the never-ending list of who he thinks might be good for him. He knew it will somehow spark a little fear in him that he might be taken by others. Keonhee is too confident that Geonhak loves him and will not allow it to happen. He remembered while telling it, the dark aura behind his smile is sipping through his body, which unexpectedly makes him happy.<br/>
<br/>
"Hyung!" He called out with a bright smile. '<em>Hehe, see this smile, hyung. This smile you've fallen with!'</em><br/>
<br/>
"Let's go. We're gonna watch the movie you've been telling me." Geonhak smiled and reached for Keonhee's hand. Keonhee thought that Geonhak being brave today, initiating to hold his hand, he is getting sure that he will confess to him today.<br/>
<br/>
"Hyung....buy me a popcorn?" Keonhee looked at him with his pleading eyes.<br/>
<br/>
"Didn't we eat some snacks before going here? And we will eat again after the movie."<br/>
<br/>
"Please..." Keonhee stares intently to his eyes, working with his pleading eyes. Geonhak seems to be flustered and ended up buying popcorn with cola.<br/>
<br/>
They sat together. Keonhee notices Geonhak is conscious of every movement as he was getting surprised at every little thing like Keonhee's unintentional touch. Then, he became out of focus, in a daze.<br/>
<br/>
"Hyung? Hyung?" Keonhee waves his hand in front of Geonhak's eyes, but there is no response. Thinking that Geonhak is not properly functioning, he crafted a plan. He leans closer to Geonhak's face, just enough that when he looks to his side, their lips will touch. An accidental kiss doesn't miraculously happen, it should be planned, he thought.<br/>
<br/>
"Hyung?" He continuously waves his hand in front of Geonhak's eyes. Afterward, he was surprised that he grabbed his wrist, and Geonhak slowly turned his head to his side, resulting in the brushing of his lips to his. Geonhak quickly looks away while Keonhee's plan succeeded.<br/>
<br/>
'<em>But I think I've broken him.' </em>He glances at Geonhak as he stares into nothingness.<br/>
<br/>
Keonhee watched the movie with apparent happiness. He got to kiss Geonhak, and he watched the film he was waiting for, and even now, they are eating together.<br/>
<br/>
"Hyung, the movie is amazing. Also, thanks for inviting me to dinner. I love it!" Keonhee was in a fantastic mood.</p><p>"Anything for you." Geonhak replied, Keonhee's heart might have just skipped a beat.<br/>
<br/>
"I thought you have something to say hyung?" Keonhee's eyes are full of curiosity somehow he was expecting at this moment Geonhak will confess to him.<br/>
<br/>
"Ah." Keonhee is waiting for his next word, expectantly.<br/>
<br/>
"I want to tell that thank for being born to this world making many people happy. You're an amazing person, your lover will be a lucky one." Keonhee chuckles. It's not he doesn't believe him, rather he thinks Geonhak is being obvious. He wonders where his confidence is coming from, that he was too sure Geonhak loves him and will confess today.<br/>
<br/>
"Hyung, you're acting weird. Are you sick?" Keonhee extends his arms to touch his forehead. He felt his skin is too hot, which genuinely makes him worried.</p><p>"Hyung! You're too hot, now that I look closer you're cheeks are flushed. I'm sorry I...I didn't even notice." He's upset to himself being caught up in his own world.<br/>
<br/>
"No, no, it's not. It's just hot here, and my body is naturally hot. Don't worry."<br/>
<br/>
"I don't believe you, let's go now!" <em>'What kind of bullsh*t is that? Naturally hot, your body? Hot? You're sick, idiot!'</em></p><p>"Alright, alright, then let's take a walk. I'll walk you home." Geonhak smiled.</p><p>"Hyung!" Keonhee feels a surged of rage in him. But he thought Geonhak can even climb a mountain in any condition, fresh air might help.</p><p> </p><p>-<br/>
<br/>
Keonhee looks at Geonhak, he saw that his complexion is better. He realized that he was truly fine. Maybe the restaurant is just too hot for him.<br/>
<br/>
Without a word, they are already near to Keonhee's house. Keonhee is getting sensitive, he thought Geonhak will confess to him, but he doesn't even say a word on the way. He felt bad getting upset to a sick person, but it might be because he was sure, he wasn't, but he was sure, that Geonhak loves him too, and will confess.<br/>
<br/>
Paraded with a rain of thoughts, Keonhee was surprised when a street lamp suddenly goes out. A scream slips out of his mouth, he covers his face with his hand, falls to the floor, and hug his knees. His heart is beating too fast out of fear, having a hard time catching his breath. A lamp which suddenly goes out shocks him to this extent, he was amazed by this fact.<br/>
<br/>
"Hyung..." Keonhee stares at Geonhak's eyes, not knowing how he looks. He felt Geonhak's hand on his back, bringing great comfort to him, and calming his heart down. They sat on a bench nearby.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yes, hyung." Keonhee answered, thankful for Geonhak.</p><p>"Keonhee, the stars and moon looked beautiful, aren't they?" Geonhak smiles at him, making Keonhee laugh.</p><p>"Really, hyung? You can't even see a glimpse of a moon and stars which makes this night especially dark. You're a funny one hyung." Keonhee's fear dissipates as he talks to Geonhak.</p><p>"No, no, what I mean to say is the moon and stars in your eyes glitters beautifully, aren't they?" Geonhak lovingly smiled.</p><p>Keonhee was flustered. He looks down to the ground, he felt his face getting hot, and his heart beating fast for a different reason.</p><p>"No, no, what I mean to say is I love......" Keonhee is red as a beet, he was entranced by the word love, and hearing it from Geonhak makes it different. He was waiting for a confession, but Keonhee didn't expect his mind will not work properly at this time. He wasn't even able to let Geonhak finish what he was saying.</p><p>Suddenly he stands up, kisses Geonhak in his lips, and walks away. After at least three steps, he stops. He saw Geonhak not moving, remaining in his place. Seeing Geonhak stunned, he can't help but smile and yells, "I love you too, hyung!"<br/>
<br/>
He runs as fast as he can. Reaching his home as quickly as he can, he opens the door and directly goes to his room. He buries his face in one of his pillows and squeals out of happiness.<br/>
<br/>
Screaming through his pillow, Keonhee can't calm down his heart full of warmth. "Wahhhh, I said it...I said it!" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Comments or any tips are welcome and appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>